


Cabin Fever

by alicesprings



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a fic cliches plot bunny by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero">rhiannonhero</a>: Snowbound. You know the deal -- they're snowed in somewhere together  with no heat, and eventually, for the sake of their lives, they have to  bundle up naked against each other -- skin on skin heat being the best way to fight off hypothermia, of course -- and, well, we all know what  happens <i>then</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-elevator but pre-Dallas, although I took some liberties with the timeline, and I also lifted some dialogue directly from a Dallas episode. Thank you to [rhiannonhero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero) for betaing this silliness for me!

**Title:** Cabin Fever  
 **Written By:**   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author's Notes:** From a “fic clichés” plot bunny by : Snowbound. You know the deal -- they're snowed in somewhere together with no heat, and eventually, for the sake of their lives, they have to bundle up naked against each other -- skin on skin heat being the best way to fight off hypothermia, of course -- and, well, we all know what happens _then_. 

This is set post-elevator but pre-Dallas, although I took some liberties with the timeline and lifted some dialogue directly from a Dallas episode. Thank you to for betaing this silliness for me!

 

“Dr. Oliver, I _really_ think we should reschedule the meeting,” Luke says. “It’s coming down pretty hard.”

They were driving to Chicago to meet with the architect for the neurology wing. The city was less than an hour away and Dr. Oliver had refused to wait until the architect was available to come to Oakdale again, opting instead to meet at the guy’s office in Chicago. That would have been fine, but a blizzard had been forecast and it was snowing pretty hard, and despite Luke’s best attempts, Dr. Oliver remained unconvinced.

“We’re not rescheduling again,” Dr. Oliver says through gritted teeth. “I have to sign off on the plans so work can move forward before we waste any more time.”

“But Dr. Oliver–”

“No buts, Mr. Snyder. The blizzard won’t hit until late afternoon, we’ll be back to glorious Oakdale in plenty of time to avoid it.”

“But–”

“No buts!”

Luke looks out the window and sighs. Dr. Oliver is simply impossible. He’s rude, and cold, and rude. Stubborn, obnoxious, arrogant… but when they were stuck in that elevator at the Lakeview Luke had seen a different side to him. A side he wasn’t expecting, and it was a side he’d been trying not to think about too closely, because frankly, Luke found it immensely attractive and he had no idea what the hell to make of _that_.

They’re only a few miles out of Oakdale, and the landscape they’re whizzing past is still rural, the woods thick and the ground covered in a beautiful layer of snow. Luke thinks again about how vulnerable Dr. Oliver had been in the elevator, how panicked and out of control he was, and how Luke had helped calm him down. He had to admit, it felt nice to be needed again. Noah sure hadn’t wanted his help in a long time, but Dr. Oliver had accepted it, had even thanked him for it later. And then they’d had a... moment. They’d _flirted_. Or maybe it was all in Luke’s imagination? After all, Dr. Oliver hated him. And besides, Luke was in love with Noah. That’s who he should be thinking about. Noah. Luke sighs again and Dr. Oliver taps his fingers against the steering wheel in annoyance.

“You can pout all you want, Mr. Snyder. We’re not rescheduling.”

“I’m not pouting,” Luke says.

Dr. Oliver smirks, glancing at Luke. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“Let’s go over your testimony again,” Luke changes the subject. They’re flying to Dallas tomorrow for a hearing with the Texas Medical Board. Dr. Oliver’s on temporary suspension from Memorial until then, and they’ve been using the time to prep for the hearing.

“Annie Judd died. The cancer killed her, not me,” Dr. Oliver says bluntly. “I’ve got the facts and figures to back me up. If you’re not convinced of that after hearing me go on and on all morning–”

“All right, well, you know what?” Luke interrupts. “It’s obvious you know what happened, but that’s not the problem.”

“No,” Reid agrees. “The problem is her father wants someone, preferably me, to pay for it.”

“Well, maybe you should try explaining it differently.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve got the medical jargon down pat,” Luke says. “But that doesn’t mean anything to me.”

“Yeah, well, I’m going to be explaining this to a panel of _doctors_ , probably not good ones, but hopefully they’ll have some idea what I’m talking about.”

“Look,” Luke says. “That’s not the point. This is more than just science.”

“You know this from your dozens of successful interrogations by the Texas Board of Medicine?” Reid asks sarcastically.

“Annie is not a number,” Luke tries to reason with him. “She was a little girl. You knew her, you did everything you could to save her life and when she died, it broke your heart.”

“I don’t let my feelings get in the way of my work,” Dr. Oliver scoffs.

“I think you feel a lot more than you let on,” Luke counters seriously. “And how you tell her story is going to be the difference between keeping your medical license or losing it.”

“This is a medical hearing, it’s not a talent show,” Reid says. “What matters are the facts, not feelings.”

“Yeah, but facts are more than just numbers! This board is going to want to hear from you. And not Doctor Reid Oliver – the incredible neurosurgeon. They’re going to want to hear from Doctor Reid Oliver – the man.”

“No, they’re gonna want me to appease the patient’s family,” Dr. Oliver says angrily. “A year before Annie Judd died I told her father that she had terminal cancer. Now he wants to punish me for being right.”

“Maybe he just wants to hear that you’re sorry?”

“That’s not relevant,” Reid says dismissively.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it’s not important. You should try being human for a change,” Luke says gently, catching his eye. “It won’t make you any less of a surgeon.”

Dr. Oliver says nothing, and Luke turns in his seat, facing the road again just as a deer darts out of the woods in front of them.

“Watch out!”

Dr. Oliver swears, swerving the car and narrowly missing the deer but the tires lose traction and suddenly the car is heading off the road. He wrestles with the wheel, his foot pressed down hard on the brakes but the road is too slick, and seconds later the front of the car slams powerfully into a tree with a loud crash. The car’s airbags deploy, but Luke is thrown sideways in the crash, his head banging against the window with a painful crack. Long seconds pass, and Luke sits dazed while Dr. Oliver fights his way out of the car and makes his way around to open Luke’s door.

“Mr. Snyder,” he says, laying a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “Mr. Snyder! Luke, are you all right?”

Luke groans, lifting his hand to his head and pulling it back to see blood. “My head hurts.”

Dr. Oliver crouches by Luke’s side, pressing gentle fingers against Luke’s head, examining the wound. “It’s just a small cut,” he says. “But you might have a concussion. You hit your head pretty hard.”

Dr. Oliver stands up and fishes his cell phone out of his pocket. “Dammit! No signal.” He opens the back door and takes a wad of gauze out of his medical bag. He crouches back down next to Luke. “Keep this pressed to the cut. I’m going to walk ahead a little, see if I can flag down a car or something.”

“I’ll come too,” Luke says.

Dr. Oliver hesitates. “You should stay out of the snow,” he says. “But I don’t want to leave you alone in case you pass out. If it’s a concussion we need to keep you awake.”

“I’m fine,” Luke says. “I was a little out of it for a second but I feel better now. There’s no point both of us getting cold. You stay and I’ll go.”

Dr. Oliver snorts. “Yeah, I’ll send the injured guy out in the snow while I stay in the car,” he scoffs. “Y’know, you could stand to be a little _less_ selfless, once in a while, Mr. Snyder.”

“Whatever,” Luke huffs. “Fine. Let’s both go,” he says, and Dr. Oliver finally acquiesces. The road stretches straight ahead for miles and appears totally deserted.

“Why don’t you stand here where I can see you, and I’ll go down a bit further,” Dr. Oliver gestures ahead.

“Sure,” Luke shrugs, and Dr. Oliver walks briskly down the road, looking back over his shoulder to check on Luke every twenty feet or so.

Luke shivers, crossing his arms over his chest to try and ward off the chill. Dr. Oliver’s almost a dot on the horizon when he stops and turns around.

“How you doing, Mr Snyder?” Dr. Oliver shouts.

Luke cups his hands around his mouth and shouts back. “I’m fine!”

“I’ll be back in a minute!” Dr. Oliver calls back, before walking into the woods and disappearing from sight.

“Hell of a time for a nature call,” Luke mumbles. A few minutes later Luke sees the familiar figure emerge from the woods and start jogging back towards him.

“Car,” he nods at the vehicle as he approaches and they both eagerly scramble back inside, closing the doors behind them.

Dr. Oliver blows into his hands, rubbing them back and forth, and Luke does the same, trying to warm up.

“Didn’t see a single car,” Dr. Oliver says.

“That’s because no one else is stupid enough to drive in this weather!”

Dr. Oliver glares at him but says nothing and Luke sighs. “What are we going to do?”

“Get your stuff,” he nods at Luke’s bag. “There’s a cabin just up the road. It’s empty but we can wait out the blizzard there.”

“Shouldn’t we stay in the car?”

He shakes his head. “We’ll freeze out here, the cabin’s our best bet.”

Dr. Oliver scribbles out a note with directions to the cabin and leaves it on the dashboard, and Luke shoulders his bag and steps out into the heavy snow. It’s coming down harder than ever now, and Dr. Oliver is already walking away rapidly. Luke loses sight of him almost immediately. His head spins and he falters. “Dr. Oliver,” Luke calls after him, and he reappears, a scowl on his face. “I’m sorry,” Luke says. “I’m just a little unsteady and you’re walking kinda fast. I lost sight of you.”

Dr. Oliver stares at him for several seconds, and Luke shifts uncomfortably under the scrutiny. “I feel okay now, I swear,” Luke says. “I just got dizzy for a second.”

Dr. Oliver nods and clasps Luke’s hand in his own, leading him down the road toward the cabin. The snow is coming thick and Luke’s body becomes chilled in minutes. He clutches tightly to Dr. Oliver’s hand, the only place he feels any touch of warmth. They walk down the deserted road a while, and then Dr. Oliver tugs him back into the woods. Just a few yards in they come to the cabin. It’s old, and tiny, and there’s not much inside, if what Luke can see through the dirty window is to be believed.

“It’s all locked up, Luke says. “How are we supposed to get in?”

“Like this,” Reid says, grunting as he picks up a sizeable rock that’s sitting by the door and smashing the handle in. The door swings open and Reid steps in, Luke darting in behind him and Reid shoving the rock up against the door to keep it closed.

“You can’t do that!” Luke exclaims. “What about the owners?”

“Would you rather freeze to death out there, Mr. Snyder?”

Luke rolls his eyes. “I hardly think it’s cold enough to freeze to death,” he scoffs.

“Actually, it is,” he says. “And besides, look around. This place has been deserted for a long time. I doubt the owners are even alive.”

Luke takes in the furnishings. If you can call a broken chair with only three legs, an old mattress and a musty blanket, furnishings.

Luke shivers, looking around for a heater or some firewood, though there’s no fireplace in there. “It’s not really a cabin, is it?” Luke says. “More like a storage hut or something. Too bad it’s not stocked with anything useful.”

Dr. Oliver pulls out his phone again, and then curses. “Still no signal,” he says. “Yours?”

Luke checks his phone too. “Nothing.”

Dr. Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “Okay,” he says. “First thing’s first. Sit down,” he gestures at the mattress. “I’ll take another look at your head.”

“It’s fine,” Luke says, but sits anyway.

Dr. Oliver takes off his coat and stands next to Luke, examining the cut. He takes some antiseptic and more gauze out of his bag, dousing it. “This will sting a little,” he explains. “But we should get this cut cleaned up.”

He presses the gauze to the cut and Luke jerks at the sting. “Sorry,” Dr. Oliver murmurs.

“It’s okay,” Luke says quietly, swallowing around the lump in his throat at Dr. Oliver’s surprisingly kind bedside manner. It doesn’t fit in with how he usually acts, but this is hardly a normal situation either, and Dr. Oliver’s clearly uncomfortable, shivering with cold and totally out of his element.

“We’ll be all right,” Luke tries to reassure him. “I’m sure once we don’t arrive on schedule Mr. Harrison’s office will call my office, or the hospital. Someone will figure out we’ve had a mishap and send help.”

Dr. Oliver swallows visibly. “Sure,” he says. “Yeah, of course. You’re right.” He caps the antiseptic and puts his supplies away, then stands there nervously tapping his fingers against his thigh.

“Are you okay?” Luke asks. “I know this place is small but it’s bigger than the elevator, and we’re not _trapped_ in here, per se.”

Dr. Oliver snorts. “Jesus, this is twice now. First the elevator, now a freak spring blizzard. I’m starting to think there’s a higher power that doesn’t want to see my neurology wing get built.”

Luke laughs. “Full of yourself much? It’s just a coincidence, Dr. Oliver. You’ll be able to sign off on the plans soon enough.”

Dr. Oliver checks his watch. “Our meeting is at two. How long do you think it’ll take them to realize something’s wrong and come after us?”

Luke tilts his head. “We’ll be here for a couple more hours,” Luke calculates. “At least.”

Dr. Oliver scowls. “My clothes are all wet,” he says, his teeth chattering.

“Mine too,” Luke says. “And my shoes. My feet are freezing.”

Dr. Oliver sighs deeply.

“What is it?” Luke asks.

“We should take all our clothes off.”

“What?” Luke chuckles.

“We have to take our clothes off,” he repeats. “We’re both wet and it’s too damn cold. We need to get skin on skin. It’s the only way to warm up.”

“You’re not serious?”

“Deadly, Mr. Snyder,” he says, already unbuttoning his shirt.

“Is it– is the situation really that serious?”

Dr. Oliver nods. “It’s freezing out there, and it’s not much better inside,” he says. “Hypothermia sets in quickly, and given our level of exposure, frostbite to the extremities isn't out of the question.”

Luke’s still sceptical but Dr. Oliver’s already unzipping his pants. “Mr. Snyder,” he snaps. “I have no intention of losing my fingers and my career. Take your clothes off.”

Luke nods, kicking off his wet shoes and toeing his socks off as he starts shucking his own clothes. Dr. Oliver’s down to his underwear now and Luke watches him from the corner of his eye. Who knew he had such a great body under those scrubs he’s usually wearing? Dr. Oliver picks up the blanket, shaking it out to check for creepy crawlies, muttering under his breath about germs and bacteria, and Luke thinks he hears a few curses about Oakdale thrown in there too.

“Uh, underwear stays on, right?” Luke asks.

“It’s not too wet?”

Luke shakes his head.

“Yeah, underwear stays on.”

Luke nods gratefully. It’s not as if the idea of getting naked with Dr. Oliver is that repulsive – and _damn_ he’s got a really, really nice chest – he just doesn’t know if he could do it. He’s never been naked with a man before, besides Noah. Not that there’s anything sexual about this. Not at all.

“Earth to Snyder,” Dr. Oliver says impatiently, gesturing at the mattress.

“Right, sorry” Luke says, stepping onto the mattress. “How are we going to uh, do this.”

Dr. Oliver steps close and Luke sucks in a breath. He circles Luke in his arms and opens up the blanket behind him before pulling it back around himself until they’re both wrapped up.

“Um, we should lie down,” Dr. Oliver says, and they awkwardly drop down to the mattress. A puff of dust floats up. “Christ,” Dr. Oliver mutters. They maneuver around until they’re both wrapped up tightly in the blanket, their cool bodies pressed together.

Luke looks everywhere but at Dr. Oliver’s face, which is just an inch from his own. His arms are pressed against Dr. Oliver’s chest. “Are you comfortable?” Luke asks. “I’m not poking you with my elbows or anything?”

Dr. Oliver shakes his head. “I’m okay. How about you?”

“I’m fine,” Luke says, but shivers a second later. “Still cold,” he smiles ruefully.

Dr. Oliver’s arms are wrapped around Luke’s back and he rubs one hand up and down Luke’s chilled flesh a few times, trying to warm him up. Luke smiles his thanks, entwining their legs closer together and rubbing their cold feet together, trying to warm them up. Thankfully, after a few minutes, Luke does feel warmer and his body relaxes a little.

“Feeling better, Mr. Snyder?”

“Yes, thank you,” Luke says. “And I think given our present circumstances it’s a little silly for you to still be calling me Mr. Snyder.”

Dr. Oliver cracks a smile. “I guess this _is_ a little more familiar than we’d usually be,” he concedes.

Luke chuckles. “Yeah, I don’t usually spend much time wrapped up in bed with an almost naked man.”

“That’s a shame.”

Luke clears his throat, still studiously avoiding eye contact with Dr. Oliver. “Uh, so how about you? Are you warming up?”

“I’m getting there,” he says. “Luke.”

At the sound of his first name on Dr. Oliver’s lips Luke finally makes eye contact with him, and for a long moment neither of them blink. Luke stares into Dr. Oliver’s clear blue eyes, softer than usual, and glittering with something he refuses to put a name to. He looks away again and the arms around him tighten.

“Bet you didn’t see this coming when you got out of bed this morning.”

Luke snorts. “Bet you didn’t either, Dr. Oliver.”

“I think we’ve established that full body contact entitles us to be on a first name basis.”

Luke takes a deep breath. “Reid.”

Dr. Oliver’s – Reid’s lips twitch a little and Luke smiles. “You’re taking good care of me,” he notes. “Thank you.”

Reid shrugs as much as he can. “That’s my job.”

“You’re a good doctor, Reid.”

Reid rolls his eyes. “There’s no need for flattery. I _am_ going to operate on your boyfriend, you can stop trying to butter me up.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Luke says quickly. “And I’m not trying to butter you up. I’m just stating a fact.”

Reid looks uncomfortable at the praise and Luke chuckles. “You know, for someone who _constantly_ goes around talking about what a genius you are, you sure don’t seem to be able to take a compliment.”

“Maybe I just don’t like accepting compliments from _you_.”

Luke feels stupidly hurt by that. “Is it really that terrible being stuck somewhere with me?”

Reid rolls his eyes and ignores the question. “You’re not much better y’know. I might not be able to accept a compliment from you, but you can’t accept any thanks from me either.”

“That’s not true,” Luke says defensively, though he knows it is.

Reid scoffs. “Just because you’re used to your boyfriend treating you like dirt every time you try to do something for him, doesn’t mean the rest of us are like that.”

“You don’t know anything about Noah and me,” Luke says vehemently.

“I know that the accident wasn’t your fault but Noah blames you for it anyway.”

“It _was_ my fault, Reid! He was messing with fireworks and I was distracting him. If he was totally focused on that instead of me–”

“I’ve read Noah’s medical files, Luke. His description of the accident in the first report doesn’t mention you distracting him. He said that it was an accident, plain and simple.”

“But–”

“No buts, Luke. Accidents happen, they’re not always somebody’s fault. It’s not okay for Noah to beat up on you, calling the shots, while you put your life on hold waiting for him to come around. Aren’t you sick of that yet? You sure as hell should be.”

Luke’s pissed now and he tries to get away, tugging at the blanket but it only wraps them up even tighter.

“What are you doing?” Reid asks.

“I don’t want to discuss my relationship with Noah with you.”

“Okay fine,” Reid concedes. “We don’t have to talk about it. But you need to stay put or we’re both going to freeze to death.”

Luke huffs, but settles back down on his side. He closes his eyes, wanting nothing more than to get up and leave, but they’re both stuck here for now and he has no other option. Reid shifts a little, and for the first time Luke stops to think about how close together their bodies are. Luke’s groin is pressed snugly against Reid’s hip, their legs tangled together and Reid’s arms holding him tight. He takes a deep breath, willing his body not to react to Reid’s proximity.

Luke tries not to think about the giddy sort of rush he feels when he and Reid argue about plans for the neuro wing, or the flush of pride when Reid praises one of his ideas. He tries not to think about the way Reid’s hands feel on his body when they get mad and shove each other, and he tries not to think about the almost reverent way Reid talked about the brain when they were trapped in the elevator. Luke tries not to think about any of that, but then Reid shifts again and Luke’s arms slip around to Reid’s back and now they’re pressed chest to chest, and the attraction Luke’s been trying to ignore comes back in a rush. Luke squeezes his eyes shut, taking a deep, calming breath.

“How’s your head?” Reid asks him.

Luke opens his eyes. “I have a little headache but I’m fine.”

Reid nods and there’s awkward silence for a few minutes.

“So,” Luke says. “About your testimony.”

Reid groans. “What else is there to say?”

“Mr. Judd is a grieving father hellbent on revenge,” Luke tries to get Reid to see his point of view. “He’s gonna talk about her final days, her battle, he’s gonna talk about how she died. He’s going to break their hearts.”

“With any luck, one of them will be a cardiologist,” Reid quips.

“You know, this is not the time to joke around. Look, I know you care about your work, but quite frankly, you come off as just really cold. And I know you don’t mean to.”

“Oh come on,” Reid scoffs. “Don’t psychoanalyze me.”

“Why not?” Luke asks. “That’s what the board’s going to do. They’re going to try and figure out if you’re too reckless to be in the O.R. You need to prove to them that if they take away your medical license, they are killing people.”

Reid sighs, closing his eyes briefly. “She had a nice smile. Annie.”

“Nice?”

“Brave,” Reid nods. “Like she knew that we were worried for her, and she wanted us to know that it was going to be all right.”

Luke nods, urging him on.

“I was the one who was causing her pain; cutting into her skull, sticking her with needles, ordering chemo, but she always lit up when I walked into the room. I miss that smile. The world misses that smile,” Reid says, looking anywhere but at Luke. “Nobody smiles when I walk into the room. Most of the time they act like it’s the grim reaper – and I’m okay with that – but I didn’t want to be that for Annie.” Reid smiles sadly. “I miss Annie. The world misses her. Because I couldn’t save her, they’re never gonna know it.”

Luke’s insides are fluttering ridiculously at Reid’s words, and seeing him so open and vulnerable again is making Luke’s heart race. He hopes Reid can’t feel it pounding against his chest.

“People think you’re a brilliant doctor because you’re fearless,” Luke says quietly. “They don’t know it’s because you care so much.”

Reid finally meets Luke’s eyes, and they stare at each other for a long moment. Luke licks his lips, his mouth dry, but before he can say anything, Reid’s mouth is pressing against his own.

Luke’s shocked, his lips frozen, but then Reid licks at the seam of Luke’s mouth and it opens automatically, his tongue meeting Reid’s. Luke moans, it’s been so long since he’s been kissed, and kissing Reid is nothing like kissing Noah.

 _Noah._

Luke pulls away. “What do you think you’re doing?” Luke demands. “Has hypothermia set in? Are you losing your mind?”

Reid rolls his eyes. “I know what I did,” he says calmly. “I kissed you. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time, Luke.”

“You– you have?”

“Come on, Luke,” Reid huffs. “Something’s been brewing between us for a long time, and I think you want something to happen just as much as I do.”

Luke swallows. “But Noah–”

“Is not your boyfriend anymore,” Reid says. “You just told me that.”

“This is crazy!” Luke shakes his head. “One minute you’re this pompous ass and the next minute you’re kissing me and making me feel like… like–”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yeah you do,” Reid prods, snaking a hand out of the blanket and cupping Luke’s cheek. “How do I make you feel?”

Luke flicks his gaze between Reid’s eyes, hot and serious, and his parted lips, and he gives in. Luke presses his mouth to Reid’s, his own hand emerging from their cocoon to cup Reid’s cheek as they kiss. It’s heady; the rush of something new and unexpected – but good, really good – thrums excitedly through Luke’s veins and makes his dick twitch.

Their mouths fit together perfectly, and their tongues mingle, learning each other’s taste. Reid rolls over until Luke’s lying on his back and Reid’s on top. Their mouths part for a moment before hungrily reconnecting. Luke grabs fistfuls of Reid’s soft hair, moaning into the kiss, and feels Reid grind his hips down, his hardening cock pressing against Luke’s own, with just their underwear separating them.

Luke wrenches his mouth away. “What the hell am I doing?” Luke pants, trying unsuccessfully to put some distance between them.

“You know what you’re doing,” Reid says. “So do I.”

Luke groans and gives in, kissing him again. Luke’s fingers clutch at Reid’s hair and his ass, pulling him closer now instead of trying to push him away, and Reid grinds against him once more.

Reid’s a really, _really_ good kisser, and Luke’s cock is rock hard now. Reid trails his hot mouth across Luke’s cheek, then down to his neck, suckling at Luke’s pulse point as they rut together. Luke gasps when Reid bites down, worrying the skin between his teeth, then soothing it with his tongue. Luke’s hands roam all over Reid’s back and arms, enjoying the way his smooth skin feels underneath Luke’s palms.

The outside world is forgotten, nothing exists for Luke in this moment except Reid. Reid’s mouth, and his skin, and his hair, Reid’s hard cock pressing against Luke’s own. They move awkwardly, trying to loosen the blankets, and when they do, Reid pulls their underwear down and their bare cocks touch for the first time. Luke’s leaking copious amounts of pre-come and Reid slicks his hand with it, gripping Luke’s cock and stroking him as they kiss. Luke whimpers.

“You like that?” Reid asks in a gravelly voice.

Luke squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering. “Yes,” he chokes out.

Reid tosses the blanket aside and sits up on Luke’s thighs, looking down and studying him. Luke’s body is on fire, the chill from the snowstorm is long gone, his body now flushed and damp with sweat. Reid leans forward and tugs Luke’s right nipple with his teeth, licking and sucking the hard nub before moving onto the left and treating it in kind.

Luke moans and Reid moves lower, dropping wet kisses down Luke’s chest until he reaches Luke’s cock. Luke bends his legs, pressing his feet flat on the mattress and spreading his thighs open. Reid smirks before bending forward and sucking Luke’s hard cock into his mouth in one long, slow movement.

Luke’s toes curl against the mattress and he groans, clutching fistfuls of Reid’s hair again, silently urging him on. Reid pulls back and swirls his tongue around the head of Luke’s cock a few times, his hand slowly jerking the spit-soaked shaft before his mouth descends on it once more, sucking and licking as his warm palm squeezes Luke’s balls gently.

Luke’s orgasm is approaching rapidly and he tightens his grip on Reid’s hair in warning.

“I’m going to come,” Luke gasps but to his surprise Reid doesn’t pull off, he just sucks harder, his tongue working the head of Luke’s cock as he jerks Luke’s orgasm out of him and swallows it down, then shimmies back up Luke’s body to kiss him with Luke’s seed still on his tongue.

Luke moans, happily surprised, and turned on by the intimacy of the act, sucking his taste off Reid’s tongue before pulling back to peck Reid’s lips as he reaches down to Reid’s neglected cock and starts jerking him off.

Reid buries his face in Luke’s neck, his hot breath panting against Luke’s throat as Luke wrenches Reid’s orgasm out of him.

Reid comes with a shudder and a loud groan, flopping down to rest against Luke as they both try and catch their breath. A few moments later Reid hoists himself up onto his elbows, smiling gently down at Luke and leaning in to drop a soft kiss against his mouth.

Luke sighs, flinging an arm around Reid’s neck and kissing him back lazily, licking at his swollen lips before sighing contentedly.

Reid rolls over onto his side and Luke follows suit, mimicking their earlier position. Their bodies slide close together and Reid covers them with the blanket again, their legs tangling together as they each rest their heads on their hands, elbows on the mattress.

Reid’s free hand moves to Luke’s chest, his fingers tugging at Luke’s chest hair a little before stroking along his collarbone.

“You okay?” Reid asks quietly.

“Yeah,” he nods. “I am. You?”

Reid smiles a crooked sort of half smile and nods. “Is your headache gone?”

Luke chuckles. “Yes it has. Thank you, doctor.”

Reid’s fingers trace the scar on Luke’s side and Reid looks at him questioningly. “It’s a long story,” Luke sighs.

“We’re not exactly going anywhere just yet.”

Luke smiles sadly. “It’s a long story for another day.”

Reid shrugs his acceptance, his fingers skimming along Luke’s back as they watch each other.

Now that the high from his orgasm is wearing off, the outside world is rushing back in. Luke thinks of Noah and sighs. They haven’t been happy in so long. Noah had pushed him away time and time again, and he knows they can never go back to the way things were. Still, Luke loves Noah, he can’t imagine ever _not_ loving Noah, and yet, he’s attracted to Reid, and he can’t deny anymore that he has feelings for him too. But is he really ready to give up on Noah for good?

Luke places his own hand on Reid’s chest, mirroring Reid’s movements and palming slowly across Reid’s pecs, tracing his fingers across Reid’s collarbone and then down his sternum. Luke sighs. “Where do we go from here, Reid?”

“Back to Oakdale, with any luck,” Reid quips.

Luke rolls his eyes, smiling despite himself.

“I meant us,” he says. “Was this just...you know, because we're trapped and cold and...”

Reid shakes his head no. “That’s not what it was.”

“It’s not?”

“I was hoping this would be the start of something,” Reid shrugs. “Together.”

“You really want that?”

“I like you, Luke,” Reid says simply. “We’re good together, you know that. It’s worth a shot at least, don’t you think?”

Luke rolls over so he’s on top of Reid this time, and Reid lets him, opening his legs so that Luke can lie between them. He doesn’t say anything, just lets Luke think it over. Luke closes his eyes. _Be brave_ , he tells himself.

“There’s so much I don’t know about you,” Luke says. “And if we’re going to do this I need to know you.”

Reid looks thoughtful. “You wanna work on that over dinner?”

“That sounds good,” Luke smiles. “If we get out of here in time for dinner. Or ever.”

Reid laughs, but then looks alarmed. “You don’t think we’ll be out of here before dinner?”

Luke rolls his eyes and chuckles.

*

Six hours later they’re back in Oakdale. They’ve both been checked out at the hospital and given the all-clear. The meeting with the architect’s been postponed – again – much to Reid’s chagrin and Luke’s at home, freshly showered and tucked under a blanket on the couch. His mom has been fussing over him, bringing him hot tea and soup, fluffing up the pillows and generally hovering.

“I’m okay, mom,” Luke tells her for about the dozenth time. “I don’t have a concussion and I feel fine. Dr. Oliver took good care of me.” Luke feels a flush creep up the back of his neck at the thought of his mother knowing exactly how Reid had _taken care of him_.

“Are you sure, sweetheart? He doesn’t seem like a very nice man.”

Luke smiles. “I’m sure, mom,” he says. “He’s… not so bad, really.” Luke’s cell phone rings and his mom leaves the room to get him a refill of his tea while he answers it.

“Hey,” Reid says on the other end of the line.

Luke smiles. “Hey.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m good,” Luke says. “You?”

“I’m all thawed out and Katie’s been feeding me,” Reid says. “Life is good.”

Luke chuckles. “That’s good. Listen, thank you, again, for looking after me today.”

“It was sort of my pleasure,” Reid says huskily and Luke blushes. “Except for the part where we almost froze to death.”

Luke laughs again. “Yeah, except that part.”

“So,” Reid says. “We’re flying to Texas tomorrow, but how about dinner Friday night?”

“I’d love to,” Luke grins.

“I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“It’s a date,” Luke says, wishing Reid goodnight and hanging up. It’s a date.

*

 _One year later._

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Reid groans as the car comes to a slow halt.

“I can’t believe you didn’t check the car before we left, Reid!”

“I thought you were taking care of that?”

“No,” Luke sighs. “You said you would take care of it. Didn’t you notice you were almost out of gas?”

“Obviously not, Luke,” Reid says through gritted teeth.

Luke exhales noisily and scrubs a hand over his face, and Reid takes out his cell to call for help.

They’re driving to Chicago for the weekend. It’s something they enjoy doing once in a while. Reid gets a ridiculous kick out of escaping “Podunk” for a couple days, and Luke’s always happy to get two uninterrupted, pager-free days with Reid.

The last year has been… amazing. Luke’s fallen so deeply in love with Reid it almost scares him a little when he compares it to the way he felt with Noah. He used to think he and Noah were forever, but now he can’t imagine his life without Reid. He doesn’t want to. What they have together feels more right than anything in his life ever has, and he wouldn’t give it up for anything. Best of all, he knows Reid feels the same way.

Snow has been falling steadily all morning and Luke’s grateful for the warmth from the car heater.

“Thirty minutes,” Reid says, hanging up the phone.

“Could be worse, I suppose,” Luke says. “At least there’s no chance of hypothermia this time.”

“Uh, yeah,” Reid says. “About that. It wasn’t _really_ that cold.”

“What?”

Reid shrugs.

“What about all that stuff about frostbite and losing your fingers. I thought we were going to die!”

“We _did_ need to get our body temperatures back up,” Reid says. “That’s true. But I may have exaggerated the risks.”

“I can’t believe you, Reid!”

Reid throws up his hands. “I had an opportunity to get naked with you. You can’t blame a guy for trying, right?”

“You’re such an ass!” Luke slaps Reid’s arm.

“But I love you,” Reid grins.

Luke shakes his head, laughing despite himself. “I love you, too.”

“Well, Mr. Snyder,” Reid says coyly. “We have some time to kill. Whatever shall we do?”

Luke chuckles, leaning forward and pressing his mouth against Reid’s. “We’ll think of something, Dr. Oliver.”


End file.
